New World (Map Game)/1040 - 1044
1040 Neubayern *'Rossian Lände': We begin transitioning to civilian government in our occupied territories. Rossian natives will be allowed to vote in the first elections for their respective Land's Landtag. *'Technology': Bachscom introduces a free software update to their Netglasses, Glass OS 1.5.2. 5G coverage introduction throughout Neubayern is complete. Neubayer mobile service companies begin to offer services to Donetskian users as well. *'Military': Our Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are decommissioned after almost fifty years of continuous service. Planning for a new class of aircraft carrier to replace the Dietrich-class begins. *'Economy': The Binationalbank begins a Neubayern-Novodonetsk-wide design competition for the new Krone currency which will begin circulation in 1045. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. 1040.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': We begin development of a new launch system, known as the Aerius series. A cargo variant, the Aerius 1, will be capable of launching the necessary components for the Aurora space station. Another version for passenger travel, Aerius 2, will launch astronauts into orbit to construct the station. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage is now widespread throughout the nation. MOD EVENT: Small tremors have been detected throughout Neubayern. It is thought that the tremors are centred around a large volcano in Neubayern known as Mt St Martin, previously thought to be extinct. People living in the area around Mt St Martin are urged to evacuate as soon as possible, pending a possible volcanic eruption. 1041 MOD EVENT: Mt St Martin erupts on August 2nd, 1041, around 0930 local time accompanied by a magnitude 5.2 earthquake! The resulting explosion causes plumes of smoke to enter the atmosphere, and these ash plumes reach Munich in the northwest of Neubayern by noon. All over Primus, people are finding ash collecting on their cars and roofs. The city of St Martin near the volcano was evacuated starting about a month before the eruption. However, several were unable or unwilling to evacuate, and an estimated sixty-two people perished in the eruption. Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We plead for other countries to send aid to help our people in this most desperate hour. *'Cleanup': In the meantime, we send medical aid and emergency personnel to St Martin to assist the evacuation. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. 1041.5 Neubayern *'Cleanup': Cleanup continues after the eruption of Mt St Martin. However, the ash continues to circulate around the atmosphere, and it is predicted that the Orientalias will experience some ash-clouds over their skies for several days, and weather bureaus advise Orientalians to avoid going outdoors during these days. *'Sowupko': Design and construction of the Aerius system, Prometheus Space Telescope and Aurora-1 Station. The Space Telescope is surprisingly ahead of schedule, and the launch date has been moved forward to 1043. Meanwhile, the first module of the Aurora-1 Space Station, named Al'yans (Cyrillic: Aльянс; German: Allianz; "Alliance") has been completed and is undergoing testing. Launch of the Allianz is now slated for early 1042. The second module, named Wünsche (Donetskian: Cтремления, Stremleniya; "Aspirations") is well into construction and is due for launch in the middle of 1042. The first Aerius rockets are now undergoing testing. The first test launch was a success, although several tweaks still have to be made to the design before it is usable for missions. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. The citizens of South Orientalia are advised to be careful of the volcanic ash, and also advises that the airports do not fly their aeroplanes for the duration the volcanic ash spread to South Orientalia. 1042 Neubayern *'Military': The Kriegstag has settled upon a new design for the Dietrich-class aircraft carrier's replacement. The Saikō Genshu-class amphibious assault carrier will be much larger than its predecessor and will be powered by six nuclear fusion propellers. When complete, the carriers will be able to carry up to 80 fighter jets, 10 helicopters and 10 other aircraft each, as well as amphibious vehicles and boats for amphibious and/or landing operations. The class will be named after North Orientalian former Supreme Leader Saikō Genshu, the first class to be named in honour of a foreign leader. Construction of the lead ship, the KMS Saikō Genshu, has begun and the ship will be complete in 1047. It is hoped that Saikō Genshu himself will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 5 years time. *'Elections': The Federal Elections were held last year. The Socialist Party, having instituted many progressive new policies in the last six years, has become extremely popular and as such has been elected for a third term as Government. Janssen Wilhelm remains in his position as Reichsleiter. A proposal to extend the parliamentary term to four years is passed by the newly elected Reichsparlament and has gone to referendum. **'Result': 10. The referendum succeeds, and the parliamentary term is extended to four years. The next elections will occur in 1045, instead of 1044. *'Sowupko': The Al'yans, the first module of the Aurora-1 space station, is launched with an Aerius-1 rocket. The launch is successful, and Al'yans has entered a low orbit around Novasol IIIb. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways are planned. North Orientalia: 'In an effort for eco-sustainability, and as well as preparations for dire situations, we now begin a mass campaign to install solar panels on every household and establishments. We now begin to declassify the proceedure to make lab-grown meat; In fact, we now begin exports of such meat to impoverished areas like parts of Mabuda and PSR Ross. Such meat can also now be bought in Neubayern and Zarinthia (conformed there to meet traditional dietary regulations) in the form of cold cuts, sausages, and hams. We also keep watch on out airspace and issue travel warnings to tourists going to Neubayern following the volcanic eruption. Meanwhile a magnitide 2.7 earthquake occurs near the summit of Mount Cheonbyokjeon, causing an avalanche that caused the upper streams of the Horosato river to burst its banks. No damage to our infrastructure, but many people here see this as a bad omen. The elder Saikō, now 79 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We also give an authoritative clearance to a Colnian film company to shoot the live-action movie In Times of Trouble'', which talks about of Saikō Genshu's rise to power and the Second Orientalian War. The fomer dictator is slated to be portrayed by Willem Chen in the movie. 1042.5 '''WARNING: Players who have not posted after 1020 will be removed from gameplay if they do not post before the end of 1045. Neubayern *'Military': Four more Saikō Genshu-class aircraft carriers are ordered by the Kriegsmarine. Krupp & Andersen Marine Werke AG, the shipyard responsible for the design and construction of the ships, is open to orders from North Orientalia and other nations. *'Sowupko': The Wünsche, the second module of the Aurora-1 space station, is launched. The module successfully docks with Al'yans. The Wünsche contains life-support systems and crew quarters, thus making the Aurora-1 habitable. The Wünsche goes up with the first crew of the Aurora, named at first ATS-116 (A'erius '''T'ransportation 'S'ystem), and redesignated ARM-100 ('A'u'r'''ora '''M'ission) upon successful installation of Wünsche and the crew moving into the station. ARM-100 begins a planned continuous habitation of the Aurora-1 space station. ARM-100 is due to depart Aurora-1 in six months time and return to Novasol III-B using the Aerius re-entry module. *'''Dip: We offer to have the ailing Saikō Genshu booked into one of our top hospitals. The Reich is ranked highly in the Quality of Death Index, and with Saikō's consent we will attempt to rectify his health problems and restore him to health. *'Royal News': The Crown Princess has just been married to Sean Alsbury, a Britannian engineer! The Kaiserin, Tsar and the Crown Princess' grandfather Prince August have all given their blessings for the marriage. As the Crown Princess wished for a private wedding, the news was not released until now. They were released at the same time as news came that the Crown Princess is pregnant with a boy! English names have been chosen for the baby, and he is to be named Edward Hunter Albert Robin. Prince Edward's birth will mark the first time in Neubayer history that four generations of the Royal Family are alive at the same time. Prince George Cup: The 1042 - 43 season begins! This year a record two thousand orchestras from all over the world participate in the competition! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. North Orientalia: In an effort for eco-sustainability, and as well as preparations for dire situations, we now begin a mass campaign to install solar panels on every household and establishments. We now begin to declassify the proceedure to make lab-grown meat; In fact, we now begin exports of such meat to impoverished areas like parts of Mabuda and PSR Ross. Such meat can also now be bought in Neubayern and Zarinthia (conformed there to meet traditional dietary regulations) in the form of cold cuts, sausages, and hams. We also keep watch on out airspace and issue travel warnings to tourists going to Neubayern following the volcanic eruption. Meanwhile a magnitide 2.7 earthquake occurs near the summit of Mount Cheonbyokjeon, causing an avalanche that caused the upper streams of the Horosato river to burst its banks. No damage to our infrastructure, but many people here see this as a bad omen. The elder Saikō, now 79 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. With respects to his last wishes, we asked to have an expert team be sent rather than going abroad for treatment. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We also give an authoritative clearance to a Colnian film company to shoot the live-action movie'' In Times of Trouble'', which talks about of Saikō Genshu's rise to power and the Second Orientalian War. The fomer dictator is slated to be portrayed by Willem Chen in the movie. Some of the other actors and actresses who would play as some important charcaters at the time include: *Ichiro Takayama as Saikō Orochi *Aruko Tatsuro as Bol Chong *Francis Makoto as North Orientalian Grand Admiral Isobe Gengyo *Kyoko Moriyama as North Orientalian Field Marshal Waotaka Yoshida *Tatsuo Fujima as North Orientalian Deputy War Minister Yoshinaka Kusumoto *William Blyton as Britannian Prime Minister Cyrus Leitzmann *Paul Bennett as Britannian Defence Minister Andrew Bennett *Hugh Toriyama as Air Marshal Makoto Yamada *Daichi Ariko as South Orientalian Supreme Chancellor Yugoro Hayuata *Senchiro Hayashi as South Orientalian Army General Danjuro Nakasone *Felix Kobayashi-Hunterson as a young Akashi Tokugawa Meanwhile, in the field of astronomy, an unusual signal is detected from the Hamgyung Radio Observatory in South Mungan province. When it was decoded, something like crackly recorded music was heard. Some conspiracy thories about the signal begin to sprout, such as that they might be signals from from Earth, but such fallacies were dismissed. 1043 Neubayern *'Dip': We understand Saikō's wish to remain in his homeland, and authorises a team of medical specialists from our top hospitals to North Orientalia to care for the ailing former Supreme Leader. *'Royal News': As Prince August nears his hundredth birthday, he reports that he is feeling perfectly healthy, and announces that he and his wife will be travelling to North Orientalia to visit their old friend Saikō Genshu. In other news, Prince Edward was born in August to the Crown Princess and Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg. The twins, Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood, celebrate their fourth birthday later this year! *'Neubayero-Donetskian Alliance': It is proposed that, with Neubayero-Donetskian ties becoming closer and closer, a formal alliance be formed between our two countries. **'RNG': 8'''. The Donetskian government agrees to this move. Thus, the '''Confederacy of Neubayern and Novodonetsk, a loose union between the two countries, is proclaimed. Both however otherwise remain independent and sovereign. A Neubayero-Donetskian legislature, known as the Bundestag (Donetskian: Совет Федерация, Sovet Federatsiya; Federation Council), is formed through the election of MPs from the Reichsparlament and Union Soviet by their respective legislatures. The Bundestag is granted the ability to vote on resolutions which both countries have to abide by, but it cannot necessarily overrule Reichsparlament and the Union Soviet. Prince George Cup — The Prince George Cup's international tournament was held this year! The winners are: *'4th place': Sergeigrad High School Symphony Orchestra of Novodonetsk *'3rd place': Ferenc Olbody College Symphony Orchestra of Borealis *'2nd place': Quentin Oriel Grammar School Symphony Orchestra of Britannia *'1ST PLACE': Central Sakura Middle School Symphony Orchestra of Neubayern *'The Prince George Foundation congratulates all winners, and encourages all participants to try again in the 1047 - 48 season.' South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor takes place. North Orientalia: The government, as well as the Saikō family personally thank the Neubayers for the aid given to our ailing patriarch, as he is discouraged from long travel on advice from his own medical minders. On the visit of Prince August and his wife, they were invited to a private dinner, and a golf session. Some of his most memorable words he said to the Prince was, "Though i come from a line of irreligious tyrants, I still pray to who I can pray, to my forefathers, to the spirits, to the gods, and your God, that our countrymen see each other as brothers, and a legacy of a better world to live in, even when I am gone." Confederation of Washington Bay: 'We continue to invest economy and infrastructure. More buildings continue to build in these cities, as some of roads and railways also begin to build to connect to the other bordering countries like Neubayern and United Provinces of Colnia. The Prime Minister of Confederation Washington Bay, thinks windmills and farms can be built which can produce more energy to our country and more supplies for people. Population grows slowly as the elections are not yet planned to held. *'North Orientalia Dip: To expand our market, we ask to allow exportation of our products to yours. *'Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We allow the exportation for your products to us. 1043.5 '''Neubayern' *'Diplomacy': We welcome Washington Bay back to the world stage after years of isolation and offers to establish an embassy in their capital. *'Royal News': The Duke of Kirschblüte and Duke of Toyama return to their homeland of North Orientalia for a visit. They offer to address the Supreme People's Assembly on behalf of Neubayern and it is hoped that relations between Neubayern and North Orientalia will continue to improve with their visit. Nevertheless, the Dukes are accompanied by an extensive security contingent to ensure radicals do not attack them, no matter how unlikely. *'Military': Construction of the KMS Saikō Genshu continues. The four other ships are to be named Kaiser Franz, Yukine Toyama, Beharrlichkeit (Perseverance), and Standhaftigkeit (Steadfastness). The firm responsible for the design and construction of the aircraft carriers opens order availability for the Saikō Genshu class to the global market, particularly to the North Orientalian navy. *'Economy': The merger operation continues. The design for the Krone has been settled on, though currently the final design is classified. Novodonetsk *'Diplomacy': We follow Neubayern's gesture and also welcome Washington Bay back to the world stage. We also offer to establish an embassy in their capital. *'Military': The Donetskian navy orders two Saikō Genshu-class carriers. They are to be named KBMK Svoboda (Свобода, Freedom) and Yedinstvo (Единство, Unity). South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor ends and results are in. Park Myon from the Liberal Democratic Party wins and becomes the new Supreme Chancellor. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We invest technology and continue to recruit more soldiers. Also we're confident that we accept Neubayern and Novodonetsk to establish their embassy in our capital. Meanwhile, the buildings begin to construct while the industry is still working. Some supplies given to people, more farms and windmills is constructed. The development of the weapons continue, the election still not yet announced. 1044 '''Neubayern *'Technology': The Hyper-Eisen transport system is upgraded, with the introduction of the new L-0 series. The new trains will run five times faster than the original 0-series. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''The railways and roads continue to build as economy and military expand to our nation. We even continue to develop more weapons until one of them is finished. 15 ships been built and constructed in navy. For railway system, we even continue to build one of the subway stations and even train stations, which could probably pick up people to the one of the other countries that we bordered. The windmills and farms are built. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continue to be planned. 1044.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': The third of ten modules of the Aurora-1, Grenze (Frontier; Donetskian: Граница, Granitsa) is launched with the crew of ARM-105. Docking is successful. The Aurora-1 is now 30% complete. The Grenze carries a laboratory in which space experiments can be carried out in the microgravity environment. *'Military': The KMS Saikō Genshu is ahead of schedule, and is now due to be complete by the beginning of 1046. The other Saikō Genshu-class ships are also under construction. Again, we reiterate our offer to take orders for Saikō Genshu-class carriers from North Orientalia. Purely so that the former North Orientalian Supreme Leader may be present for the launching ceremony in one and a half years' time, the bulk of the KMS Saikō Genshu is relocated to the Neubayer military base off the North Orientalian coastline. It is hoped that Saikō will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 1046. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Plans on the construction on several new highways are finalised, and soon begin. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We continue to build military and expand economy. We hope to improve relations with Neubayern and North Orientalia, which based on them set to establish their embassy in our land while we allowed them to do it. The tanks will be built but the name we still not known yet whats going to be. Even some developments of machine guns and rifles is planning to develop for the first time.